


Teach Me

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lime, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Great! That means you can help me.” he stated happily, moving even closer to you, while you unconsciously backed away from him.</p><p>“Help you with what?” you questioned, your eyes narrowing.</p><p>“Kissing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

_'It's such a beautiful day,'_ you thought, closing your eyes. Currently you were up in a tree, leaning against the rough bark. It was a nice warm day and you were given free time to relax and enjoy it. But after a while, it seems that fate has other plans for you. You sigh, opening your eyes when you felt a familiar being. _'I wonder what he wants.'_

You didn't have to wait long for him to appear. Sai was standing before you, balancing himself perfectly on the branch, all the while giving you that fake smile of his. You stared at him, your curiousness visible in your eyes. He, however, continued to stare at you with a strange glint in his otherwise emotionless face. 

After a while of just staring at one another, you broke it by rolling your eyes. With this action, Sai's grin seemed to widened and he stepped closer to you.

“What do you want?” you asked, crossing your arms. He turned away and looked at you before he jumped down. _'So he wants me on the ground then,'_ you thought, puffing your cheeks annoyed.

You got up and jumped down. Sai walked closer and he stopped once you were within his reach. He called out your name, questioning. His eyes closing as his smile lessened slightly, though looking more real than before which puzzled you a bit. _'Something's off,'_ you thought, eyeing him carefully.

“Yes?” you replied.

“You were once a medic-nin, right?”

You blinked, your eyebrow rising in confusion.

“Yes.”

"And did you once travel with Jiraiya for a year?" he asked.

"..Yes," you replied, tilting your head. _'What is he getting at?'_ you thought, growing tired of the wait. _'He's blunt. Why isn't he straight out telling me what he wants?'_

“Great! That means you can help me,” he stated happily, moving even closer to you, while you unconsciously backed away from him.

“Help you with what?” you questioned, your eyes narrowing.

“Kissing.”

The next thing you know, Sai was in front of you with his lips dangerously close. You squeaked before jumping back and wincing when your back connected with a tree. Sai leaned forward, his hands on either side of your head, keeping you successfully trapped.

“Wh-what!?”

“I want you to teach me to kiss.”

Sai stated bluntly. He lean closer again so his lips brushed against yours. You blushed, holding back a small moan from the soft touch. With Sai so close to you, the faint scent of mint and vanilla reached you. 'He smells nice. Wait, what?! Kissing?' you thought, surprised. You force the blush down and pressed yourself closer to the tree.

“Wh-what!” you exclaimed, your eyes wide. _'Is this freaking real?'_ you thought. Sai leaned down further, moving to nuzzle your neck happily while you squeaked.

“I said I want you to teach me how to kiss,” he murmured, his breath making you squirm.

“Uh, uh-ah...no!” you said, scared. _'Kissing!? I've never kissed anyone. Heck, no one has ever come to me for something like that!'_ you thought, feeling very uncomfortable at the moment.

Sai frowned slightly; an unexplained tight and uncomfortable feeling appeared in his chest when he heard you say that. He remember, with the help of his book, 'Identifying Your Emotions', that such a sensation was a hurt or a heart-break feeling.

“How come?” he asked.

“Why did you come to me? Why not someone else?" you asked, barely noticing the small hurt in his eyes.

“Well, I asked Jiraiya-sama about it and he said-”

“Wait, what did you asked Jiraiya?” you said, cutting him off.

Sai looked up at you from his spot, nuzzling your neck before he smile softly.

“I asked him how do you show someone you love them. He said to fuck them senseless.”

You snorted at that, before your eyes snapped to the raven who continued to nuzzle you happily. _'Typical of that old pervert,'_ you thought, inwardly rolling your eyes.

“Uh, where does the kissing part come in?” you asked, trying to see where he's going with this.

“Oh, well Yamato-sempai said that kissing was necessary when fucking.”

You sweat-dropped. _'Well, he's blunt. No matter how much I know that fact, I still can't get use to it,'_ you thought. Your cheeks turned a dark red when you felt something hot and wet brush against your neck. _'What the hell?!'_

“Stop!” you yelled, titling your head away from him. "Why do you even want to know about kissing?"

“Because I want to know what I'm doing when I confess my undying love for someone,” he replied, smiling that strange smile.

“I got that part, but why the hell did you chose me?” you asked, still confused.

“Yamato-sempai said that I should choose someone I trust. Someone whose company I enjoy and ask them to teach me. I trust you the most and I enjoy being near you,” he stated simply, making you blush, both from the warm feeling in your chest and how Sai had started to nip at your neck. _'...wait. That doesn't explain why he asked me those things in the first place'_ you thought, trying to make sense of things.

“Then why did you ask me those questions before?” you questioned, squirming halfheartedly against the raven haired male.

"Simply because I wanted to make sure you had the knowledge of how to do so," he said, his hands holding yours firmly, "will you teach me?"

You were silent, unsure of what to do or what to say exactly. _'I like him but he likes someone else. I want to kiss him but I'm technically being used. But maybe I'm being selfish? He trusts me to help him. All he's asking for is my help and that's all. Though, I might end up using him. Wait, what?! Ugh...I'm confusing myself,'_ you thought, frowning. _'This wouldn't bother me as much if I didn't have a crush on him.'_

“Please?”

“...”

“Pleeeasssse?”

You remained silent for a few moments before sighing.

“Fine,” you said, slouching. 

Sai cooed happily at your answer. And with it, you instantly found yourself nose to nose with an eager Sai.

“Great! What do I do?”

You sighed, ignoring the fluttering feeling in your stomach.

“You tilt your head to the side and lean in,” you commanded, tilting your own head slightly to the right, while Sai tipped his to the left, his eyes boring into your own. He complied, moving so both of your lips where only a hair length away.

“Now close your eyes,” you whispered, your eyes falling shut as the both of your lips meet. Your lips pushed against his briefly before you pulled back a little. Your face completely turned red. Sai smiled, a half-amused smile, which surprised you, before he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer. His free hand moved up to hold the back of your head firmly so you couldn't move back. He pulled you even closer and he eagerly slipped his tongue into your parted lips, his grip tightening with a soft moan at the sweet taste. All the while, you snapped out of it and mewled in delight, pulling him even closer.

You moaned softly, leaning onto his chest while your arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Sai slipped his hand down your neck, brushing his finger against the nap of your neck. You shiver at his touch, feeling him slide his hand down to wrap it around your waist. He pulled you even closer, making you mewled and moaned against the kiss. You faintly noted how Sai didn't really need to be 'taught' how to kiss, though the thought didn't really penetrate the lust filled fog that clouded your thoughts.

The both of you finally pulled away when air became absolutely necessary. You both were panting heavily for a few seconds and when it wasn't as bad, Sai bent down and kissed you again.

Both pulled away, minutes later, you were completely breathless and dazed. Sai on the other hand was smirking. You barely noticed when his hand slipped down, groping you softly as he moved to trail open-mouthed kisses down your throat. He pulled away, smirking when you moan in disappointment.

He called your name, making you glanced up and blink, before your checks flushed in realization. _'Oh! Ooooh! I understand now,'_ you thought, nodding slightly in response. Sai smile as he bent down to brush his lips against yours in a soft kiss, before moving away and brushing the back of his hand against your check softly.

“I love you,” he stated bluntly, while you gaped at him in shock before glaring at him.

“That's not funny,” you replied dully. 

Sai frowned slightly, straightening up and pulled you close. He cradled you close so that you fit perfectly against him before lifting your chin and kissing you again. He pulled away, pleased when you leaned upward for another kiss.

“I love you,” he repeated. You frown, shaking off the pleasure induced fog. _'Why must he say that? He can't feel that way,'_ you thought, your chest tightening in pain. _'Can he possibly understand it? Does he really know what love is like?'_

“Stop saying that! It's not funny!” you snapped, surprised at the amount of pain in your voice. Sai frowned, before pressing you up against the tree and kissing you roughly. His tongue slipped passes your swollen lips as he ravished the now-dazed you. You moaned and purred when the artist's hands roamed across your chest. His hand slipped passes your shirt, teasing the warm flesh. He gropes your bra covered breast before he went around and released them. You moaned as his hand continues to grope and massage it before lightly flicking a nipple lightly. His other hand however, moves to cup and grope your behind.

Sai pulled away, leaving you, once again, breathless as he trailed open-mouthed kisses up and down your neck.

“I. Love. You.” he repeated, saying each word between kisses. You moaned, squirming slightly at how warm your chest suddenly felt at the words. You pulled him away from your neck to stare at him intensely.

“You don't mean that...do you?” you breathe, your eyes searching his face for an answer.

“I think it's obvious what it means when someone says I love you,” he replied, his head tilted. 

“Yes, I know that," you said, glaring at an obviously amused Sai. "But what I mean is...do you really mean it?"

He grinned down at you, his eyes softening slightly as he stared at you more. He pulled you in for another soft kiss.

“I love you,” he said, again, staring into your eyes. Your glare softened and you blush a soft pink as you leaned up to kiss him back before pulling away with a smile.

“I love you too,” you whispered, feeling all warm and happy. _'He feels it then. So he's not just saying it. He knows what it is, what it feels like,'_ you thought, unbelievable content.

But with Sai's sudden creepy grin, your insides squirm in slight dread. _'Something's telling me that, that isn't good.'_

“Now all that's left is to fuck you senseless.”

He smirked moving down to cut off your protest with a kiss. And with that, the both of you left in a poof of smoke.


End file.
